


Close Your Eyes Tight

by Liviapenn



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-25
Updated: 1999-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: A story in 100 words.





	Close Your Eyes Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    CLOSE YOUR EYES TIGHT
    a DS drabble (100 words)
    by Livia (livia001@hotmail.com)
    
    Walk to the car. Get in. 
    
    Stare out the window... 
    
    ...snap out of it. Pat your pockets for the keys, and 
    freeze-- a red smear in your blurred peripheral vision.
    
    "No." Close your eyes tight. "Don't do this." Snarl, 
    feeling that familiar, patient gaze-- "No, dammit! 
    You're *dead*. You think an Inuit story's gonna help?!" 
    
    (You know he's worried you're losing it. About what 
    could happen to the real Vecchio if you do.)
    
    "You gotta trust me." you mutter. "I can do this. On my 
    own." 
    
    Open your eyes. 
    
    You're alone. 
    
    "Thanks, Frase." you say hollowly.
    
    Start the car. 
    
    Drive.
    
    


End file.
